Skunk Fu!: The Art of Alliance
by CaptainMetnoftheThird
Summary: What happens when two panda master put their students in a life-changing competition? All manner of mayhem and evil breaks loose! Read for details. Rated between K and T for some seemi-great peril and mass destruction.
1. The Chaos Begins

Author's Note: My first Skunk Fu

Author's Note: My first Skunk Fu! Fanfic.

"In the Beforeus Time, even before Panda and Dragon met, there was another panda who was friends with him. But then, they had a heated argument over whose martial arts were better. So they decided that they would compete to see who could train the better student. After that, the other panda was never seen again," said Rabbit in one of the random stories he told Skunk. "Wow, Rabbit, that sounds amazing," replied Skunk. "I wish I could find out who won." But then, Rabbit told him, "That's up to you, Skunk, because you're the student Panda decided to train to win that argument." With that knowledge, Skunk left Rabbit's warren and headed back home to Panda.

"Ah, Skunk. Back from Rabbit's warren already? I thought he would keep you there forever with that story. But, there is something you should know. Everything Rabbit told you in that story is true. You see, my old friend Yo and I have had a long-standing disagreement over who is the better martial artist. We never could prove it ourselves, and this is why you are to compete for me, as his students will compete for him." Skunk then blurted, "Students? You mean he has more than one? How can I beat two or three or four of whoever he's training?" Panda replied calmly, "That is for you to find out, because we are visiting them tomorrow."

The next morning, while Yin and Yang were at breakfast, Yo heard a knock on the door. "Yang, could you get that?" "Ok, fine," Yang replied. "but I want bacon tomorrow for breakfast." Yang went up to the dojo's front door and found Panda and Skunk standing there. "Hey, who's that guy," Skunk and Yang said simotaneously to their respective masters, "and why is he here?" Yang replied to Skunk, "For your information, I live here. And who the heck are you!?" Yo then approached the door, but screamed and cringed in horror when he saw Panda and Skunk. Yin, who was in the kitchen, heard, saying to herself, "That was Master Yo! He must be in trouble!" She then yelled, Hang on, Master Yo! I'm coming!" When she entered the living room, she found Panda and Skunk in the doorway, Yang on the couch watching TV, and Yo unconscious on the floor. This was going to be a long week, because while Yo and Panda were away, she and yang would have to bunk with Skunk.

Author's Note: Keep reading to see who wins, and please review before I have Skunk use the Divine Hand on you!


	2. It continues

Author's Note: The second chapter

Author's Note: This story was inspired by both series. **insert disclaimer here**

That night, Skunk was assigned his bed. So then, Yin, Yang, and Skunk went to sleep. At first they dreamt about almost nothing. But then, Skunk became a little mischievous. He decided to use the art of Dream Control. He started by making Yin and Yang have the same dream. Then, he warped the setting to Dragon's cave. Yin and Yang had to face Dragon together, but since the dream was under Skunk's control… they failed. Then, just as they were to be incinerated, Skunk teleported them to a world of nothingness. They floated around aimlessly until… it started raining conkers!

The next morning, Yin and Yang entered the kitchen dazed and groggy to find Skunk already eating breakfast. Skunk then said, "Hey, guys, how's it going? Having trouble waking up? I can help you with that." With that, Skunk rubbed his tail to charge for the Lightning Claw. "This will only hurt for a second." (Me: DUN-DUN-DAAAH!) Yin then said, "Where did that come from?" But before she could say anything else, the Lightning Claw hit her and Yang.

That afternoon, Yin and Yang found Yuck running from his own house. "What's wrong," asked Yang. "What the heck are you running from?" Yuck simply replied, "Let's see…IT'STHESTUPIDHAMSTER!! He kept spraying and washing and wiping and drying and polishing! It was HORRIBLE! Oh, and your friend's getting scrubbed down in my backyard." Meanwhile, in Yuck's backyard, Skunk was fighting Fastidius, and he was losing. Skunk had only one chance: the Dizzy Master. And so, Skunk spun around rapidly, making himself extremely dizzy. He leaped out of the washing machine, dodged all of Fastidius' attacks, and landed a hit, but hten ran out of dizzy. Skunk then flipped 7 feet into the air, kicked Fastidius' Hamsterbot in the head, and landed 10 feet away. He then charged at said robot and turned around while braking. Then, (take in mind this is 7 years later, but the character don't age in cartoons) he managed to skunk purposefully, knocking the Hamsterbot out of the yard. Fastidius ran away due to the stink, and that was the last they heard of him(at least for this story.)

Author's Note: Well, chapter 2 is done! This is harder than it looks. Next chapter, Coop's dark side breaks free of him completely and… well, I won't tell you that. Also, Yuck gets over his apparent fear of clean! Finally, the Ninja Monkeys appear next chapter, so just wait!


	3. Dragon's Plan

Author's Note: Bwahahaha

Author's Note: Hey, people. Sorry for the wait. Well, here goes!

That night, back in the Valley, while everyone was sleeping, a small Ninja Monkey raid took place. They stole one of each Animal's most precious possessions, such as Tiger's Big Book of Terrifying Things and Rabbit's trophies, and destroyed almost everything else they found. But when they got to Skunk and Panda's home, they found nobody. Looking around, under the rugs, in the tree, even in the pond. They finally gave up after several hours of searching. The monkeys were puzzled in every sense of the word as to where Skunk and Panda were and reported their findings to Baboon the next morning.

"What? Skunk and Panda escaped? I told you to capture them! Can't you monkeys do anything right? Give me one reason why I shouldn't report you all to Dragon right now!" Hearing Baboon's outburst, Dragon replied, "Because I already know. Panda has taken Skunk to see his old friend Yoh. I imagine those two have left their students to fend for themselves. We can use that to our advantage."

Back at the dojo, Yin, Yang, and Skunk were eating a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and bacon. Skunk then said, "Heh, duh yuh guhsh eveh wundah wut eh gheneh ehs?" (Translation: Hey, do you guys ever wonder what a genie is?) "What," replied Yin, who had finished eating. "Exactly what did you say?" "Duh, he asked if we wondered what a genie is. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Yang retorted after shoving the entire sandwhich in his mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't speak mumble, Yang!" "Get off my back, Yin!" Soon, it escalated into a full-fledged fistfight. Skunk was too busy eating to respond, but if he weren't, he would have simply frozen them with the Divine Hand.

Meanwhile, in a distant and dark corner of the world… "So, they thought they were rid of me… Well, we'll see about that. _**BWAHAHAHAHA!!**_

Author's Note: Remember, review before I have Yang use the Fists of Fire on you! Also, hand over any ideas you have for the next chapter.


End file.
